


草莓软糖

by BLUEEEL



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEEEL/pseuds/BLUEEEL
Kudos: 9





	草莓软糖

甜品系列——草莓软糖

阿塔潘洗完澡从浴室里出来的时候，发现房间里一片漆黑。他刚要喊钟鹏，钟鹏就点燃了一根蜡烛，照亮了一个精致的草莓奶油蛋糕。阿塔潘看着钟鹏把剩下的蜡烛一根一根点燃，慢慢地整个房间都亮了，也照亮了钟鹏走向阿塔潘的路。阿塔潘赤裸的左脚踩在右脚上，开心又害羞地着看钟鹏举着蛋糕向自己走过来。  
“Happy birthday to you～Happy birthday to you～”钟鹏举着蛋糕，一边唱着生日歌一边缓缓地走到阿塔潘跟前，眼睛始终温柔又宠溺地注视着他，像一片属于阿塔潘的恒久璀璨的星河。  
“许个愿宝贝～”钟鹏眼睛带笑，满怀爱意地看着阿塔潘。阿塔潘在钟鹏亮晶晶的眼睛里面，看见自己的倒影。  
阿塔潘双手合十，没有闭上眼睛，反而是温柔地注视着钟鹏，“我许好了。”  
然后阿塔潘一口气把蜡烛吹灭，房间又重新暗了下来。  
“许的什么愿望？”钟鹏在预想中的黑暗发问。  
“你猜～”  
黑暗中，阿塔潘摸着钟鹏的手背，接过他手里的蛋糕，并摸索着把它放到了一旁的桌子上，然后紧紧地回过头来抱住钟鹏，很依恋地把自己埋进面前这个可靠且宽厚的胸膛里。  
“不开灯吗？”钟鹏轻轻地摸了摸阿塔潘的头发。阿塔潘头发还有一点湿，估计是洗完澡急着出来，又没有认真擦干。钟鹏宠溺地笑了笑，在阿塔潘头顶上面印了一个浅浅的吻。  
“不想开。”阿塔潘翁声翁气地说，双手把钟鹏抱得更紧，仿佛要把自己嵌进钟鹏的身体里面。  
“不开也行。”钟鹏已经适应了昏暗的光线，虽然看不清阿塔潘的脸，但是看看路还是没问题的。  
“嗯～”阿塔潘的双手从搂着钟鹏的腰到轻轻抓着钟鹏的背，双脚踩上钟鹏的足背，踮起脚在钟鹏脸上胡乱亲了一口。  
“撒娇鬼。”钟鹏双手包着阿塔潘饱满的屁股，把他面对面抱起来，让阿塔潘的手正好搂着自己的脖子。  
“准备好了吗？”钟鹏鼻尖碰着阿塔潘的鼻尖，两个人的嘴唇轻轻碰到又错开。  
“嗯～”阿塔潘娇羞的回答，双手却搂得更紧了一些。  
钟鹏像抱婴儿那样把阿塔潘抱回了床上，一路上不停地揉捏阿塔潘饱满的臀肉，阿塔潘扭动着躲避，但收效甚微，最后只好自暴自弃地把自己脑袋埋在钟鹏肩膀上，轻轻咬了钟鹏的锁骨一口。  
“哎呦～”钟鹏发出吃痛的声音。  
“疼？”阿塔潘觉得自己明明没有用力。  
“不疼～”钟鹏恶作剧似的笑了笑，再轻轻地把阿塔潘放到床上。阿塔潘双手搭着钟鹏的脖子，伸出一只白嫩的脚轻轻地踩在钟鹏下身的位置，慢慢地摩挲。  
窗外的月光斜斜地打在阿塔潘旁边的枕头上，照亮了阿塔潘半张脸和半边肩膀。钟鹏弯着腰，单手撑在床上，看着阿塔潘那半边羞红的脸蛋和格外诱人的锁骨。  
“小妖精～”钟鹏伸出手去抚摸阿塔潘饱满红润的唇瓣，频率和阿塔潘在自己下身作恶的脚一样。  
不同的是，阿塔潘的嘴唇越来越湿润，钟鹏的下身越来越硬。  
“还要折磨我到什么时候？嗯？”钟鹏把手指伸进阿塔潘口腔，阿塔潘没有咬住，任由它挑逗自己柔软的舌头，亮晶晶的涎液从嘴角溢出，色情又圣洁。  
钟鹏把手指从阿塔潘嘴里抽出来，环住阿塔潘作恶的脚踝，在光洁的脚背上轻轻一吻。  
阿塔潘慢慢地把脚放回床上，他身上的浴袍本就草草地在腰间系了个结，早就开得差不多了，他慢慢地单手解开那个结，另一只手在床边摸索。找到了。阿塔潘晃了晃手上拿着的方形小玩意儿，他把它称为男人钱包里面经常有的邪恶的气球。  
接过阿塔潘手里拿着的玩意儿，钟鹏轻轻用嘴把它撕开，然后另一只手扯下自己身上唯一的裤子。穿戴好后，钟鹏看了看阿塔潘，昏暗的光线下，看不清阿塔潘的表情，钟鹏只好靠近一点，再靠近一点，直到两个人几乎是零距离。  
“准备好了吗？”钟鹏舔了一下阿塔潘水润的嘴唇。  
“嗯～”阿塔潘回吻钟鹏。  
在缠绵的吻中，钟鹏慢慢深入，就算是准备工作做得再好，阿塔潘还是觉得有点痛。  
在这件事情上面，阿塔潘还是有点娇气的，虽然钟鹏甘之如饴。  
“嗯～哼～”阿塔潘觉得不舒服的时候就会发出小动物呜咽的声音，这时候钟鹏就会忍耐，把动作慢下来。直到阿塔潘的双手不再抵抗地放在钟鹏胸前而是动情地抚摸上钟鹏的背，钟鹏才会逐渐加快动作。  
两个都不是纵欲的人，但是他们都很享受这个过程。  
就算是柏拉图式恋爱的爱好者如钟鹏也很难抗拒恋人在耳边的低声轻吟。阿塔潘动情时无意识发出的声音就像是草莓上的奶油，怎么听都不会腻。  
“多叫几声给哥听听～”钟鹏一边腰部发力，一边不忘言语调戏阿塔潘，可是当阿塔潘想要回骂钟鹏的时候，又会被钟鹏吻住，如此往复，钟鹏乐此不疲。  
“papii！”阿塔潘好不容易找到空隙表达不满，马上又被钟鹏填满，只好红着脸，在钟鹏怀里喘着。  
虽然说阿塔潘整个人都像艺术品一样，很让钟鹏迷恋，但是钟鹏最偏爱的，还是阿塔潘丰满柔软的嘴唇。这一点，钟鹏从不说谎。  
尤其是在床上的时候，钟鹏更是对阿塔潘的嘴唇情有独钟。如果不是害怕阿塔潘缺氧，他可以什么都不做，就和阿塔潘接吻到天荒地老。  
“草莓软糖～”钟鹏恶作剧地咬了一下阿塔潘的嘴巴。  
“疯了吗？”阿塔潘嘴上在骂人，声音却软得像在撒娇，还带点让人想入非非的嘶哑。  
“真想把你一口吃掉～”言语调戏完阿塔潘的钟鹏认真地吻着阿塔潘，两个人柔软的舌头缠绕在一起，无分你我。  
钟鹏在做最后冲刺的时候，阿塔潘已经快失去意识了，等到钟鹏发泄完最后一点精力，阿塔潘已经哑到几乎发不出声来。  
阿塔潘觉得自己浑身上下都很潮湿，就像是从水里捞出来一样，他懒懒地趴在钟鹏胸口上，额头的汗滴到了钟鹏的胸膛上。  
两个人就这样安安静静地躺着，感受着对方的呼吸，钟鹏一只手慢慢地抚摸着阿塔潘光裸的背，另一只被阿塔潘紧紧地牵着。  
钟鹏举起他们牵着的手，轻轻地吻了阿塔潘的手背一下，他从来没有想过，自己可以这样喜欢一个人。  
喜欢他像个天使一样，善良温柔，也喜欢他像个小恶魔一样，调皮捣蛋。喜欢他作为一个大人，成熟有担当，也喜欢他作为一个小朋友，天真单纯。  
钟鹏觉得爱情可能真的是盲目的吧，怎么看都觉得阿塔潘是完美无瑕的。  
两个人这样依偎着躺了一会，阿塔潘一侧身就从钟鹏身上滚到了床上，阿塔潘枕着钟鹏的手臂，依赖地抱着钟鹏。钟鹏从床脚把被子扯上来，给阿塔潘盖上。  
钟鹏还不知道阿塔潘今年的生日愿望是什么，但是钟鹏却很清楚自己的愿望。他把一枚象征着承诺与永恒的戒指放到了蛋糕里，也许一个小时之后，也许明天，总之等阿塔潘切开蛋糕，他就会看到那枚钟鹏亲自设计的闪闪发亮的戒指。  
很久很久之前，阿塔潘就想要拥有这样一枚戒指。而在更长久的相处之后，钟鹏终于下定决心，要由自己承担起这个责任。他不但要送给阿塔潘一枚独一无二的戒指，还要一生一世地照顾他。  
“papii，你想知道我许了什么愿望吗？”阿塔潘奶声奶气地在钟鹏颈侧说着只有两个人听见的悄悄话。  
“想啊宝贝～”钟鹏摸摸阿塔潘的头发，在阿塔潘额头亲了一下。  
“我想要下辈子都还能跟你在一起～”说着阿塔潘不好意思地笑了一下。钟鹏知道他是害羞了。  
“你上辈子也是这样许愿的。”钟鹏捏了捏阿塔潘的脸蛋。  
“我是认真的！”阿塔潘不满地扯开钟鹏的手。  
“知道了，你的愿望一定会实现的。”钟鹏又捏了捏阿塔潘的鼻子。  
“你怎么知道？”阿塔潘一把抓住钟鹏作恶多端的手，搂进怀里。  
“因为这个也是我的愿望。”  
两个人的愿望足够强烈的话，神明一定会听见的。  
所以，亲爱的，我爱你，下辈子也是。

end


End file.
